Kitten Kyle
by Nicolelover
Summary: Kenny takes a kitten home, and what an adorable kitten she is. Naming it Aurora and putting a bell around her neck, Kenny loves her. But why is it called Kitten Kyle? Read and find out. One-shot.


¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*

Kenny loves kittens.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Walking home, Kenny saw a stray orange spotted cat tip-toeing along the sidewalk, orange socks vibrantly bright.  
"Aww..." He cued. "Where are you going?"  
"Mew." The kitten replied, as if answering him.  
The blonde boy bent down and pet the small kitten. He sighed, discovering she had not eaten for quite some time.  
"You and me both." Kenny showed his ribs.  
"Mew?" She looked up with wide green eyes.  
Kenny gazed down at the orange-spotted kitten with a somber expression. He searched his pocket, no money for food.  
"Damn." He sighed. The kitten hopped onto his leg, rubbing against him affectionately. Kenny scratched behind her ears.  
"Well... since no one owns you... I suppose I should take you home." So he picked up the orange-spotted kitten.  
"Mew!" The kitten agreed.  
Putting a bell around the orange-spotted kitten, Kenny said with a wide smile, "There now, aren't you beautiful?"  
The kitten sprinted around in circles, jingling the bell happily.  
"What should I name you? Daisy? Sunflower? Penelope? Aurora?"  
"Mew!"  
"Oh you like that name?" Kenny smiled again, something he had not done for a long time. "You are beautiful like a princess." The blonde watched the newly named Aurora stretch and begin to tip-toe around the room in her orange socks. Climbing into the covers, she buried herself and became a lump on the bed.  
"Aurora..." Kenny sighed. "Are you hiding?" Kenny poked his head beneath the covers and looked into her bright green eyes.  
The orange-socked Aurora tapped his nose lightly with her paw.  
"Mew." She said quietly, seeming to say, you found me. Now you go hide.  
Kenny took the kitten out and held her against himself, cuddling. The kitten purred.  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

The blonde watched as Aurora climbed up his shelves, as she was about to make a leap fatigue took ahold of her and she toppled over to the carpet.  
"Hey hey hey!" Kenny leapt out of his seat and got down to where she fell. "What's wrong?"  
"Mew." she said, breathing heavily, nodding off. Kenny tried to pet her, and she began to lick his fingers.  
"Oh... You're hungry..." he said worried. He then got up and went to the phone, and began to dial.  
Cartman picked up. "Hello? Look if you want my mom try her cell."  
"Cartman, can I have some of your cat food? I will pay you back."  
"You got a cat?"  
"Yes." Kenny said quietly.  
"I will come over with some."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

"Dude, she doesn't look to good. How long was she outside?"  
"I don't know."  
"I don't think this food will help either, she still needs her mom's milk."  
"Is she that young?"  
"You better go find her mom, she's too little to be a pet right now."  
Aurora opened her eyes, mewing sadly.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Kenny ran to where he picked up Aurora, hoping to find some clues to where she came from. Cartman trailed behind, out of breath.  
Kenny walked a few blocks, looking around.  
Some meowing echoed from around the corner. Kenny smiled in relief.  
"Look there's your family." Aurora peeked her head out from his jacket, and leapt down.  
Cautiously, the orange-spotted cat tip toed to her mom: who was nursing on a ragged blanket. The kittens looked at her suspiciously, as Aurora came close to her mom meowing happily. In response, the mom hissed.  
"Woah what the hell?" Cartman said, catching his breath behind him.  
Aurora sat there, meowing at her mom, trying to get milk. The kittens pushed her out.  
Kenny got down and whispered, "Please take her back!"  
"Maybe that's not her mom."  
"No they look the same..."  
Aurora tried to get close a second time, just to be loved but the mother sniffed and hissed again. Trying to bite at her. The small kitten laid five inches away, starting to go to sleep. She laid on concrete, just watching her own family.  
A voice called from behind both of them, "What's with all the meowing?"  
"Kyle..." Kenny gestured for him to come over, "Why won't she take Aurora back?"  
"A variety of reasons..." Kyle replied, "For one, the mother doesn't have much to eat so she can't provide food for a cat she has abandoned. And since you handled her, the mother doesn't want her back. For a mother cat, a third possibility will be to kill the kitten. If she senses they are in danger at all, and jealousy of the scent. It's her daughter, not the human's, the mother seems to say with that action."  
"Nice one, Jew." Cartman said sighing.  
"What?" Kyle asked.  
"She is just a baby..." Kenny said to the mother cat, "Take her back." he held up his cat and pressed her against the mother's nursing nipple. Aurora mewed feebly, before closing her eyes. One of the kittens stepped over leaving the her laying there, taking the open nipple.  
"Take her back!" Kenny said, with tears in his eyes.  
"I don't think she's sleeping..." Kyle pointed to her.  
Kenny hiccuped and sobbed, nudging at the kitten with his fingers.  
"Aww..." Cartman said, wiping his eyes.  
"Are you crying?" Kyle asked Cartman.  
"It's official. Gingers don't have souls. Or hearts." He said, with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Like you're one to talk! I just didn't know you were such a cat-lover."  
Kyle got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Kenny.  
Kenny sobbed against Kyle's orange coat. The Jewish boy gently combed through his hair and said, "Shhh... It's okay."  
"It died Kyle... I should have never picked her up... I should have found her mom..." He sobbed.  
Kyle couldn't say anything, he only listened.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

A few days later.  
Kenny laid on his bed, thinking about the kitten when there was a knock at his door.  
"Come in... " he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
The door creaked open, Kyle stood in the doorway with cat ears and a cat tail on, with a bell around his neck.  
His beautiful bright orange cat ears and tail brought out his lovely green eyes.  
The blonde got up from his bed. With eyes lit up, he asked, "What are you wearing?"  
"I am sorry you lost Aurora... But... I can be your kitten.. I mean if you want..."  
"Kyle..." He smiled.  
"M-mew..." Kyle said, flicking his bell with his slender fingers, it is like Aurora never left.  
"Well you two do look the same..." Kenny said, wiping his eyes again. "Thanks..."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Meanwhile, Cartman has a box of the mother Cat and the kittens in his room.  
With all of the small orange cats climbing over him, Cartman yelled happily, "YES! Oh god yes!" at all the cute kittens.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Author's note:  
Taking a baby bird home in highschool, inspired this story.  
Lots of tears.  
¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


End file.
